Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a gas flow adjusting device, and more particularly, to a gas flow adjusting device used at the upstream of a suction source of a gas inlet end of an internal combustion engine or a gas compressor.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Given the rising price of fuels (e.g., gasoline, or diesel), people are paying more and more attention to the oil consumption of vehicles and expect vehicles to travel a longer distance with per liter of fuel. To satisfy this expectation, various products have been developed by manufacturers to reduce the oil consumption of vehicles in various respects (e.g., tires, the outline of the vehicle body, air filters, engine oil, or electronic elements).
For example, some manufactures have proposed a conventional variable flow controlling device which can be disposed between the gas inlet and the gas throttle of a vehicle. The variable flow controlling device can make the change in the vacuum degree between the gas throttle and the gas inlet manifold obvious so that the engine can operate smoothly to save energy. However, in practical implementations, it has been found that although the negative pressure is indeed increased, the relative positive pressure is decreased after the installation of the variable flow controlling device, which means that the gas inflow amount within the cylinder is reduced rather than increased.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a device to solve at least one of the aforesaid drawbacks.